Tai Kindo
History- Darth Gilganine the third walked to the alter were his son lay crying with great agony. His pain, his suffering was felt and with it the force that slumberd inside him "He will make a good sith..." said Darth Gilganine the third as he put a helmet onto the infants head which had tubes running from the alter. This was used to turn young children dark and into sith as if it were early training. The room were the infant lay was jet black with red glowing from cracks in the walls, the home of the Kindo family, a family of sith that stay hidden but strong. Darth Gilganine the third or Neven Kindo let his black robes drag on the floor and let the black hood shade his face as he locked the helmet onto the infant. "He is beautiful..." said malice, the infants mother and the wife of Neven. A very dark women most of the family thought of her as a witch and a wicked women with no sympathy for anyone but herself, not even her own children, no especially not her own children. Not even Neven a sith lord would dare cross her path for the fear of being slain by his own wife would be to much of a dishonor to bare.Neven held a sith holocron in his right hand a red pyramide shaped object with a dim glow, he sat it next to Tai his baby son "This holocron is yours.... when your training is done if you are worthy it will activate for you...." all holocrons passed down to each son usually opened for their owner, but if they did not it was a bad sign. If one did not open their own holocron it would mean that they could not move on and most were banished from the Kindo clan. Another child walked in the room, Elasser Tai's older brother and rival for life. In the Kindo family only one male could become succesor as the next Darth Gilganine and the other male would either leave, commit suicide or be just another follower of the Darth Gilganine that reigns over the family. Tai begun to calm down and fall into a deep sleep no longer whining with rage that was the dark side. This was not strange when the helmet was put on it was actually better for them to be asleep now it will kick in even more. "Come now we must not disturbe him..." Said Malice shooing Elasser away as she left aswell. Neven stayed watching over young Tai feeling something strange in him, not rage, not the dark side but something else something unkown to Neven "sleep well...." Neven dropped the thought and went to his quarters leaving Tai to sleep.Six years later Tai now at the age of seven begins his training. "Come on Tai keep up!" yelled Kendal Kindo Tai's cousin and best friend. Elasser was waiting for both of them as he stood on the grassy hill. Tai was standing next to them both huffing and puffy with his hands on his knees. Elasser turned to his older brother in disgust "Your embarrasing yourself..." Tai stared at him with anger, his brother was always putting him down "You dont have to do anything to embarrass yourself..." Tai said. Elasser punched Tai leaving a big bruise on his cheek, Tai tackled him in rage before being turned to his back and constantly struck in the face by his brothers fist. Kendal went to stop them but before he could a tall black shadow covered his and a pale boney hand was rested on his shoulder. "Let them go..." spoke Neven and Kendal listened as Tai's blood was shead.The next morning Tai woke soar and a sick feeling deep within his stomach. He wished not to get out of bed but he was called by his father for training "Tai! come!". Tai dressed in his black robes and ran to the court yard standing before Neven. He put his hand at Tai's chin and moved his face side to side to observe the bruises and scars. "..... defend yourself better..." Tai did not anserew back he just stood and nodded his head to his fathers comment. Not to much later Elasser came and in Kendal, even tho Kendal's father was not Darth he still had a chance to become Darth himself even tho he was not Neven's son. "Begin..." Neven said as Tai, Elasser, and Kendal turned to face rock stacked upon one another but each had their own pile. "Stack the pile up into a line..." Tai consentrated closing his eyes and putting his hands out to stack the rocks onto one another but nothing happend. Elasser was already moving his first rock and as was Kendal. Tai never lost consentration and finally one begun to shake until it arose and Tai placed it on top another rock. Elasser and Kendal finished before Tai but Tai eventually finished and sighed when all was done.Everyone was gone when Tai opened his eyes he had finished late and was left behind without a word spoken to him. This was an insult to him and it enraged him but he did not bring it up. A few more years had gone by and Tai was fourteen now and went out with Kendal and Elasser to forge his own lightsaber. Out on the outskirts was a small cave with many colors of crystals, Tai chose green as Kendal and Elasser chose red as expected from sith. Tai's hilt was black and curved with a green beam coming from it made it strange but uniqe. Elasser swung at him but Tai dodged, Elasser had a long smirk on his face and was chuckling. Kendal turned his own lightsaber on and stood near Tai "stop..." snarled Elasser as Tai just stood there without turning his lightsaber on just staring into Elassers eyes. Tai walked away and Kendal followed. Elasser jumped out swinging the red beam down towards Tai and Tai turned his on and blocked it. The heat and the glow from the lightsabers shined on both their faces. Kendal pushed them away from eachother but Elasser just came back for more with a slash and got Tai across the cheek. Tai went to stab and Kendal got in the way, The green beam went through Kendal and stuck through him and he dropped. tai turned his lightsaber off and backed up in fright and Elasser walked away in laughter. "Kendal..." Tai stood at the age of twenty-five and his training was complete and his holocron was given to him and Elasser was given to his. Over the years Tai had fallen away from the darkside and was not fully corrupted as he was when he was younger not even the Sith Stalker Suit his father made him wear could change him. Tai was sent to the alter were he was born and opened the holocron and learned more than he ever thought he would. He came out from the room and waited for Elasser and out he came from his alter turning on his light the red glow shined bright and Neven watched as they would fight for the rank of Darth Gilganine. The battle unfolded and in the end Tai reigned supreme but just as it seemed he would kill Elasser he stopped this angered Neven and Tai was banished from the Kindo clan house and sent off on his own. Tai constantly trains trying to perfect himself as a sith.